Ti Amo
by Fade Akira
Summary: Perasaan yang sudah lama dipendam, akhirnya akan segera diungkapkan. tetapi, pengungkapannya akan melewati banyak tahapan terlebih dahulu, bisakah Bel menjalani tahapan itu?


minna~ Kembali lagi bersama Fade yang sudah hiatus beratus ratus tahun~ *plak*

hm... gimana yah mulainya...

udah deh! Fade gatau mau ngomong apa! Tolongin saya om Disclaim~

**Disclaimer : Fade Akira tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ngerti!**

**Warning : BL, Typo, Abal, Hancur, Jelek**

**Pairing : B-26  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Ti Amo~**

**Chp 1: Want To Make A Beginning**

Hari-hariku mulai indah sejak dia datang ke headquarter beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak salah juga dia menggantikan mammon yang pergi entah kemana, yang katanya sih, dia tidak akan kembali sampai musim dingin beberapa tahun mendatang.

Dan entah kenapa aku mulai terpeleset ke lubang asmara dengan pendatang baru itu, walaupun awal-awalnya aku tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, dan aku selalu berusaha untuk mengusirnya dari sini.

Dari gayanya berbicara, suara yang datar dan syahdu itu menggetarkan hatiku. Seakan aku tidak pernah mendengar orang lain yang mempunyai suara seperti itu.

Rambut hijau itu, memberikan kesan natural, dan damai untukku. Sama seperti kelakuannya, tenang dan tidak berlebihan. dia tidak autis, dia normal, bahkan dia sangat normal untuk menjadi teman, lebih dari sekedar teman. Tidak seperti banci kaleng yang secara ajaib ada di varia, yaitu Lussuria.

Dan hood kodok yang dia kenakan itu, tidak sia-sia aku memberikan hood kodok itu ke dia, dia jadi terlihat imut dimataku.

Satu hal yang aku tidak bisa lupakan, yaitu namanya. Nama yang simple tetapi penuh arti bagiku.

Yah, itu semua menurutku. Tidak tau apa yang orang lain fikirkan terhadap dia. Tetapi, si kodok itu hanya untukku, hanya untuk si pangeran.

xoxoxo

Hari sudah pagi, namun aku masih belum melihat kehadiran si kodok itu di meja makan. Kulihat sesekali kearah makanannya, bukan karena aku ingin mengambil jatah makanannya, tetapi aku melihat makanannya masih ada di piringnya, belum tersentuh oleh siapapun, yang menandakan bahwa dia belum datang.

"bel-kun~ kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu~?" terdengar suara lussuria sembari meletakkan tangannya ke pundakku, yang membuatku merinding dengan kehadirannya.

"ushishishishishishi, bukan urusanmu" ucapku kesal.

"he" ucap lussuria kaget mendengar kalimatku.

"baiklah bel-kun~ habiskan makananmu ya~ jangan sampai tersisa~ mama lussuria sudah membuatkannya untuk kalian lo~" ucap Lussuria dengan logatnya yang membuat aku gila jika bersama dia terus menerus.

Greeek.…

Terdengar suara pintu ruang meja makan bergeser, yang membuat aku menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

"maafkan aku semuanya, aku tertidur di kamar mandi" kata seseorang dengan nada yang datar, suara yang aku kenal sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Dasar sampah, kenapa kau lama sekali, aku jadi harus menunggumu untuk makan" terlihat Xanxus marah dan memberikan glare kea rah Fran.

"ma-maafkan ak-"

"VOI! CEPATLAH DUDUK KE KURSIMU, AKU SUDAH LAPAR!" omongan Fran terpotong dengan kalimat Squalo.

"ah- i-iya"

"Ohohohoho~ Fran-chan~ ayo cepat makan~" ucap Lussuria terhadap Fran.

"uh, baiklah" ucap Fran dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Fran mulai datang ke meja makan, dan sialnya (baca: beruntungnya) dia duduk di depanku. Yang membuat aku jadi gugup tidak karuan. Detak jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Wajahku mulai memerah, dan sepertinya aku mendapatkan demam entah darimana asalnya.

Tapi aku jadi bisa memandanginya dari sini.

"bel-senpai~" ucap Fran dengan menggunakan suaranya yang datar dan bingung sambil melihatku.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening.

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap normal, bersikap biasa tanpa ada hal yang harus di fikirkan.

Aku mulai mengambil makananku, sendok silver yang aku gunakan, mulai bersentuhan dengan makananku. Aku ambil sedikit demi sedikit, tanganku bergetar, semua tubuhku bergetar.

Aku mulai melihat sedikit ke arah Fran, tetapi aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dengan wajah memerah.

Aku mulai mengarahkan makanan yang berada di sendokku dengan perlahan ke arah mulutku.

"bel senpai~" ucap Fran.

"hah? Ada apa kodok" aku bersikap keren.

"itu makanannya" lalu Fran menunjuk makananku.

"HE" sialnya, karena aku memperhatikan Fran terus, makanan yang seharusnya masuk ke mulutku, malah menempel di pipiku. Kulihat Fran tertawa kecil.

Tertawa, Fran tertawa. Dia tertawa saat melihat aku salah memasukkan makananku. Saat dia tertawa, wajahnya begitu….

Srooot…..

Saat aku masih memfikirkan sesuatu, aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungku dan jatuh ke mulutku.

Aku mulai penasaran dan mulai mengecap bibirku dan merasakan apakah itu, rasanya pahit dan basa. Seketika aku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi saat aku lihat lagi, ternyata yang keluar dari hidungku adalah darah. Dalam jumlah yang banyak juga.

Xoxoxo

Aku mulai keluar dari ruangan makan, untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Saat aku berjalan di lorong, terdengar suara orang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Bel-Senpaaaaaaai~" terlihat Fran sedang berlari menuju kesini, dan dengan membawa, makanan!

Mendekat, mendekat, dan semakin dekat.

"aaaah" tiba-tiba Fran terpeleset tanpa sebab.

PrangBrukPlakBlugDuarBoomPshh….

Fran mulai menabrakku, dan kami berdua jatuh.

Sialnya, kami berada dalam posisi yang tidak bagus (baca: posisi yang sangaat bagus).

Fran berada dibawah, dengan posisi terlentang dan posisi tangannya membuka seperti ingin memelukku. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kancing bajunya terlepas, dan membuat bajunya terbuka tidak karuan.

Dan aku berada di atasnya. Kedua tanganku berada di samping kepalanya.

"dasar kodok bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh padahal disitu tidak ada apa-apa" teriakku.

"…" Fran terdiam.

"Fran~" aku mulai mendekatkan kepalaku ke wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya yang imut itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yah itu aja deh, baru segitu doang~  
Doa'in gak Hiatus lagi ya~  
jangan kasih Flame Please~  
Kripik Singkong gapapa deh, asal jangan yang pedes-pedes yah~ *gaje*

Please Read And Review~


End file.
